System facilities in factories with power plants or water supply of homes and schools include pipes for flowing system water. The front end and the rear end of a pipe is required to be frozen when a system facility undergoes water leakage or damage therein and needs to be fixed, or needs to be checked up, which may be performed in case that water may not be drained from the system facility or the pipe may not be isolated.
FIG. 1 illustrates the device for freezing a pipe rapidly disclosed in Korean Publication No. 2008-0107297. Referring to FIG. 1, sealing tightly by winding cooling coils 23 on two parts of the outside of the water supply pipe 30 to be cut and then applying a coil jacket 26 to the cooling coils 23. After then, the cooling coils 23 are connected to a refrigerant freezing device (not shown).
The refrigerant cooled and discharged from the refrigerant freezing device (not shown) is provided with the cooling coils 23 in the state of liquid, and the liquid refrigerant turns into gas in the cooling coils 23 to be recollected to the refrigerant freezing device through a connecting tube 24. According to the cooling process, the inside of the sealed coil jacket 26 is frozen rapidly such that water inside the applied water supply 30 may be frozen rapidly.
However, the pipe freezing device of FIG. 1 has difficulty of the cooling coils 23 being wound on the outer circumference surface which is cylindrical closely pressing. Conventionally, the cooling coils 23 may be metal tubes such as copper tubes of excellent heat transfer coefficient and may be bended to be installed in the field. It is very difficult to assume the outer circumference surface of the cylindrical pipe 30 exactly, so it is difficult to bend the coils accordingly and also takes much time. Accordingly, time and energy waste until pipe freezing occur because of degenerated thermal efficiency, resulting time and cost for pipe checkup being increased.